Can't Run Forever
by pilipinogrl411
Summary: EXCERPT: “Inuyasha…I may not be able to run forever…but I can hide from the likes of you.” Inuyasha gaped at Kagome…had she really said that?
1. Running

Author's Note-I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, although I would do anything to own them. XD. 

This has a teen rating because of foul language, major amounts of angst, and gore. I may decide to put a minor lime in a later chapter. Please send me lots of reviews to encourage me to keep writing this fanfic. This is NOT my first fanfic, I am NOT a newbie at this.

Thanks a bunch!

Cant Run Forever… 

Full Summary- EXCERPT: "Inuyasha…I may not be able to run forever…but I can hide from the likes of you." Inuyasha gaped at Kagome…had she really said that?

Chapter 1-Running…

Sango sat in the corner of the hut eating some of the stew Kaede had made from their journey. The humble monk Miroku, sitting across from her. A tiny kit youkai jumping up and down around the room.

/outside/

Inuyasha sat, perched up a branch of Goshinboku staring up at the lonesome, colorless sky. A streak of white soared across the sky, and Inuyasha caught a glimpse of what looked like Kikyo floating across the broad darkness.

As if it was a reflex, Inuyasha leaped out of his little perch and jumped through his forest he knew so well.

/inside/

Shippo silently sat down next to his surrogate mother that had her nose buried in one of her…what was it again? Her…um…sceewl books that came from her time. Deciding that the tension and silence in the room was too thick and boring, he poked her in the side for some fun. inside joke for those who know me personally

Kagome yelped in surprise and at the tickling sensation and snapped her head to the side to shippo, pinning him with a glare. Shippo giggled to himself and began to poke her relentlessly in her sides, while Kagome grew red from laughing so hard.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"AH! Shippo-sama! Stop it! It-..It TICKLES!" Kagome yelled. "Aha! This is way better than that stupid silence! C'mon mama! For a miko, are you really this power-less when some one is tickling you?" Shippo asked innocently, brushing his tiny little fingers about her sides.

"Oh you little brat! Come here ya squirt!" Kagome yelled about the hut and began chasing the kit around the small room. "Can't catch me, can ya!" Shippo giggled and ran out of the hut.

Kagome ran after Shippo outside, around Goshinboku, and deeper into Inuyasha's forest. Kagome was finally catching up to Shippo as they both grew exhausted from the running. Kagome scooped up Shippo into her arms and threw him in the air playfully. But when she saw the scene taking place a couple of yards away, she had almost let the tiny kit fall to the ground with a painful thump.

_Almost._

Instead, when she had caught him, she clamped a hand over his mouth to keep him from emit any sounds. She whispered into his ear… "Shippo, I have some pockey in my backpack. You can have all of it if you go back to the hut right now…please." "um…okay mama." Shippo hurriedly whipped out of Kagome's arms and dashed through the trees towards the hut.

Kagome took off her shoes for risk of breaking any tree limbs that had fallen or any foreign sticks from crunching under her feet.

She slowly inched her way to where Inuyasha and Kikyo were intimately kissing each other.

/with Inuyasha and Kikyo/

'hah, good. My foolish reincarnation is here watching…now I just have to make the scene so she'll hate him. And that should be easy considering that I've used that spirit spell I stole from Naraku…'

Kikyo broke their heated kiss with a shove to Inuyasha's haori. "Inuyasha, how could you? I know that you love that reincarnation of mine…that foolish wench."

Inuyasha took a retreating step back away from Kikyo. "What the hell are you talking about Kikyo? You know that I love you…I just…Kagome's just…ah, um…my friend. A close friend."

'Great…he fell for my trap. Now that wench will never accept him back…' 

"Listen, maybe I should leave and let you think about things for a while…" Kikyo said coldly and emotionless to Inuyasha as her spirit youkai floated away with her.

"No! Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled in anguish, but then snapped around as the tangy/salty smell of tears almost painfully hit his nose. _'Oh shit…'_

/with Kagome/

'Inuyasha…Inuyasha…how could you…how…urgh, who am I kidding…I've basically known all this time that he's loved Kikyo…what the hell am I doing then…its…its because I still love him, even though he loves another.'

Hot rivers of tears streamed down her face out of sorrow, her shoulders shaking with each rack of her sobs.

The only thing on her mind was the name of the man who had just torn her heart in half.


	2. New Addiction

A/N- Wow, thank you all for the great reviews! Haha, I have even made a person cry on my first chapter! Ah…im just that good aren't I? Just kidding… well, here's your requested second chapter.

Last time on Cant run forever:

Hot rivers of tears streamed down her face out of sorrow, her shoulders shaking with each rack of her sobs.

The only thing on her mind was the name of the man who had just torn her heart in half.

Chapter two- new addiction

Kagome ran. She ran as fast and didn't stop. Since she had taken off her shoes, her socks were slowly tearing apart from the sticks and leaves on the dirt floor. Bushes and low tree branches attacked her, cutting her arms and legs. But she didn't care…all she knew was that she needed to run. Far away.

She couldn't even tell how long she had been running, but she soon collapsed on the cold, hard ground still sobbing. Her eyes were red, and barely produced tears now. She didn't have any more tears to spill…

Nose pink and puffy, she lazily wiped her eyes with the back of her hands then wiping her hands on her plaid green skirt she had taken from home. That's it. She'll just go home and rest for a bit…so she can…calm down. Kagome tried getting up, but a certain ache in her calves didn't quite let her. She looked down, only to gasp to see that her legs were covered in crimson red blood. "Oh shit….damnit!" She clamped a hand over her mouth. Since when did she use curse words? _'urgh, never mind that…I'm gonna soak my clothes if I let my leg bleed any more!"_

But the problem was that she didn't have any extra cloth to help clean herself up. And if she called for Inuyasha, he would try to ask a whole bunch of questions, and she didn't need any of that. Not after what happened. Deciding to just sit there and try to apply pressure to her leg to make it stop bleeding, she found that her vision became…sort of…un-clear…

"Urgh…" Kagome murmured as she fell limp onto the forest floor.

/Inuyasha/

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called after her. He had tried to run after her, but for some reason…she had gotten incredibly fast…

'_Shit Kagome…where are you?'_ Her scent was all over the place. It was in the direction of the camp, but he was pretty sure that she didn't go there. When she had ran, she must've not been looking or she could have been running in circles. But either way, he couldn't figure out exactly which direction she was in right at this moment.

/Miroku and Sango/

"Hey houshi, we're running out of firewood, could you please retrieve some more?" Sango gritted through her clenched teeth. _'Gr…Damnit, its almost impossible to act kind to that lech…how could Kagome even ask me to be nicer to the creep?'_

"Why certainly my lovely Sango…" Miroku whispered seductively while inching his "cursed" hand towards her backside. _'Heh heh heh'_ "AH! Freakin hentai!" Sango screamed as she whirled around and elbowed him in the nuts. "Ooooh…ugh…" Miroku stammered as he doubled over whining. "I-…I guess I should go get the firewood…" Miroku said in a falsetto tone.

'_Now that's more like it…'_ Sango though with a smile on her face.

/With Miroku outside/

Miroku steadily bent over and picked up some logs of wood while his sandals crunched helpless twigs beneath him. "Ouch!" Miroku said while glaring at the new splinter that had newly formed on his finger. He sighed and moved on, looking for more wood. What he saw in the clearing made his heart stop when he found his dear friend bleeding on the floor with cuts and bruises all over her helpless body.

/Inuyasha/

'_DAMNIT! Where the FUCK are you Kagome?'_ Inuyasha snapped his head around to the point where it almost broke his neck. But he had found Miroku's scent…maybe he had found Kagome. Yes! It had Kagome's scent mixed in that direction as well.

Inuyasha broke into a speed unknown to him. But all he needed was to get there fast. Shit. Blood…and a lot of it too.

When he finally made it to where Miroku was kneeling, his breath caught in his throat. Kagome was there…bleeding. Gashes were all over her arms and some on her chest. It was much worse than he had thought. He mentally was stabbing him self because he knew that it was **his** damn fault.

"Get the fuck away from her Miroku." Inuyasha said. He tried to keep his temper in check. Kagome was in grave danger and this fucking houshi was touching her. "Inuyasha please calm down, I am merely checking to see just how severe her wounds are. But in the mean time, why don't you tell me if you had anything to do with this? Hm?" Miroku stopped checking Kagome for a mili-second, giving Inuyasha an accusing glare.

"What the hell? I had nothing to do with those cuts! She wasn't even with me!" Inuyasha yelled. "Then why was she running? It looks like she was trying to get away from someone." "I don't know! Maybe a demon attacked her!"

"Hai. Maybe. But wouldn't we have sensed a demon presence in our area? Wouldn't you have smelled it? Or were you busy with something else?" Miroku said, trying to get the answer out of the stubborn ass hanyou.

Inuyasha took a step back…he was. He **was** busy doing something else…and that had caused Kagome to run. It really **was** his fault. He had run to Kikyo. He had kissed her. Kagome saw. And she ran…

The sting of tears was nagging at him in the back of his eyes. But it wasn't as if he'd let them fall. He looked again to where Kagome lay. Half of her body was drenched in blood. Miroku had gone back to tending to her wounds. "This is pretty serious. I suggest that we go back to Kaede and let her deal with this. She could possibly die."


	3. Injuries

Recap-

Inuyasha took a step back…he was. He **was** busy doing something else…and that had caused Kagome to run. It really **was** his fault. He had run to Kikyo. He had kissed her. Kagome saw. And she ran…

The sting of tears was nagging at him in the back of his eyes. But it wasn't as if he'd let them fall. He looked again to where Kagome lay. Half of her body was drenched in blood. Miroku had gone back to tending to her wounds. "This is pretty serious. I suggest that we go back to Kaede and let her deal with this. She could possibly die."

Story-

"she could…**_what?" _**Inuyasha glared at Miroku, just daring him to lie. "Um…I said that she could… gulp …die…" Miroku started to back up against the tree, but stopped when Inuyasha just calmly trudged over to where Kagome lay and picked her up from the spot on the ground.

"Kaede you hag get out here **now!**" Inuyasha yelled loud enough, that it had all the villagers out of their huts and shoving their way to see what had happened. "Dear child…what has happened here?" Kaede looked at Kagome, seeing if there was any internal bleeding from falling down, or running into something. "well, it seems that there is no internal bleeding…which is good. Because if there was, I would not be able to help her." "but since there isn't, is she still going to die?"

"I do not know Inuyasha. But, how did this happen? Were ye attacked by demons?" Inuyasha looked down at his bare feet, but then looked at Kagome's bruised and cut face guiltily. "No, we were not attacked by demons Kaede-baba. I…I went to see your sister, and Kagome saw us together. And she ran. But please, just make sure that she lives…for me" and with that, Inuyasha walked to his forest to think for a while.

"Kaede-baba…will she be alright?" Miroku asked as he prepared hot water and cloths. "Some of her cuts are pretty deep. I am not sure. All we can do after we clean the wounds up is to pray for her health."

Kaede walked out of the hut and out into the darkness of the night. She began to set up a fireplace. Setting the firewood in place, she noticed Miroku walk out to join her. "I shall go after Inuyasha to make sure he is okay. It looks like Kagome will at least survive."

Miroku walked into Inuyasha's forest; slowly turning his head right and left looking for any sign of Inuyasha's red haori. "Inuyasha! I had come to tell you of Kagome-sama's health conditions!" Miroku yelled into the silence. Nothing. Miroku sighed. He must've at least heard him if not seen him, so he shouldn't worry now, did his voice sound depressed? Crap, Inuyasha's going to get the wrong idea. And when that happens, he's going to come after him…

Inuyasha started to panic. Shit man, Kagome might die because of you. You fucking baka! He began to growl at himself, when he realized what he was doing, he immediately stopped and began to soar towards the camp to check on how Kagome was doing. If she was fine, boy was Miroku going to get his ass whooped.


End file.
